Frozen Heart
by Ray Yang
Summary: "Christina says that my heart is made of ice, but she doesn't know that his warmth is melting it slowly..." Four is the annoying pest who keeps trying to get close to Tris. She thinks he's wasting his time on her, but he is more persistent than she thinks. Will Four be able to melt Tris' frozen heart? Maybe all they need is a little help from kitten magic... (Modern day AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. All comments, positive or negative are welcome.**

**Well, on with the first chapter of my first fanfic. **

Chapter 1

Tris

Squeals, shouts, laughter. That's all I've been hearing since I stepped into Uriah and Zeke's home. I'm sitting on the kitchen counter, watching my drunken friends go crazy. Uriah said that this is a New Years party, so I'm surprised that they're already so wild since its only the first party of the year. I have never been in the habit of drinking, and I'm probably the only one at this party who's sober.

I lift up my cup of punch and down the remaining contents. It tastes funny, as if it has been mixed with something alcoholic - which it probably has.

"How's the party?" asks a voice from beside me. I turn to my right to find a boy with dark brown hair making himself comfortable on the kitchen counter.

I raise my eyebrows. "It's fine. And you are?"

The boy's face is masked with fake hurt. "You don't know who I am? I was in some of your classes last year," he says, pouting.

"Do mind telling me your name already?" I ask impatiently.

"Tobias Eaton. You can call me Four."

He sticks out his hand. I take it and shake it twice.

"Why Four?" I can't help but ask.

"I'm not planning to tell you. Yet." He takes a sip of his punch and sets it down on the table.

"Why not?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Don't be so anxious, eager beaver. You'll find out soon." He says smiling. I roll my eyes.

"Your name is Tris, isn't it?" he asks. "Nice name," he says, nodding. He leans forward and looks into my eyes. It's only now that I realise that his eyes are a beautiful shade of blue. "You have nice eyes," he comments. I try hard not to blush.

"So do you," I say. How did that get out of my mouth?

He pulls his head back and sighs, taking another sip from his glass. "Although I don't want to leave such a lovely young lady alone here by herself, I gotta go find my friends. It was nice talking to you." As he walks past me, he looks me in the eye and gives me a slow, deliberate wink. I scoff and roll my eyes, standing up to find my drunken friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! I know my chapters are kinda short, but I can't really do anything about it. Anyway, here's chapter 2...**

Chapter 2

Tris

I'm walking to school on Monday morning, feeling like a zombie. I didn't get enough sleep last night since some high-pitched cat noise woke me up at 3am. I couldn't go back to sleep after that. Sweet.

I hear fast-paced footsteps behind me and before I can turn around, I feel a tap on my shoulder. On my right is a boy with short brown hair and deep blue eyes. Four.

"Hey, Tris!" He says cheerfully.

"It's you again," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Oh, nothing. Hi Four," I say, faking a smile.

We walk in silence for a few seconds before Four asks,"Is it just me, or are you a little off today?"

"Oh, I'm just tired," I say. Four looks at me with concern.

"Care to tell me why?"

I look at him annoyed, but tell him what happened anyway.

"Wow, that sucks," he says.

"Like I need you to tell me that," I snap.

"Ooh, testy," he says smirking. I barely resist te urge to slap him. He's probably right, though. I might be a bit cranky due to the lack of sleep.

{Frozen Heart}

We walk through the school gates with him talking nonstop. I don't catch what he's saying, I blocked the noise out after sixty seconds of blabbering.

"So your next class is Biology? Mine's History. Seeya later, alligator," he says smirking. I scoff, annoyed. Why does he keep giving me animal nicknames? Just then, the bell rings and Christina comes over. "Come on! We've got to get to class!" she says, linking arms with me and dragging me to Biology.

We sit down just as the the teacher walks in. She turns around to write something on the whiteboard. Christina turns to me with a mischievous glint in her eye. "So what's up with you and Four?" she asks.

"What do you mean, what's up? There's nothing going on between us," I reply incredulously.

"Seriously! I told you he's got the hots for you. Has he asked you out yet?"

"Err, no."

Christina pouts. "The two of you would be so cute together," she sighs dreamily.

"Ms Murray, it's about time you start paying attention," says Mrs Matthews. Christina rolls her eyes as Mrs Matthews turns back to the board.

"He'd better ask you out soon, though. I'm losing patience."

**So, did you like it? I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Four's point of view. In this story, Marcus and Four have a normal father-son relationship, and I don't know why Four uses that nickname. Any ideas? I need suggestions. Special thanks to Divergentlover18334 for being the first to follow my story:)**

**Till the next chapter, lollipops!**

**~Ray**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi lollipops! I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday. Mum confiscated my phone:(**

Chapter 3

Four

I remember when I first saw Tris in the middle of last year. She was just another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. I didn't even know her name! But there was one event that made me notice her...

I was walking along the corridor on my way to class, an armful of books in my arms. Suddenly, a blonde blur crashed into me. I stumbled backwards and a couple of books landed on the floor with a thud.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry," said Tris apologetically, fumbling as she picked up my books.

"It's okay," I said. I reached forward as Tris handed me my books. She looked up...

I was met with the most stunning eyes I had ever seen. I must have stared at her for too long, because she blushed slightly and looked away.

"Um... Thanks," I said uncomfortably.

Tris smiled. "No problem."

With that, she walked past me, leaving me staring into space.

It was amazing, that after that short incident I became so intrigued with Tris. I payed more attention to her during class and subsequently found out her name.

So in total, I've liked her for half a year. Yeah, I agree it is a bit chicken of me to start wooing her only after half a year.

I lie on my bed, thinking about the days events. Nothing exciting, just teachers and homework. I think of my conversation with Tris and smile. She's cute when she's annoyed, and her voice is cute, and her eyes...

**I know this chapter sucked, sorry. I still need a reason for Tobias to use the nickname Four. Can you guys please give me suggestions? You can leave them in the reviews or PM me. Till the next chapter, lollipops!**

**~Ray**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating the for the past two days. Yesterday my mum didn't let me update and I forgot to the day before. Here's your chapter!**

Chapter 4

Tris

I wake up to my phone buzzing.

_Mornin' Beautiful :) - Four_

I roll my eyes. How did he get my number? I quickly text him back to ask him. He replies within a few seconds.

_Christina gave it to me, beautiful:)_

I roll my eyes again. I get up to check the time. The clock reads 7am. I've woken up 15 minutes earlier than usual.

{Frozen Heart}

I leave the house and walk down the street on my way to school. Just as I'm about to put my earphones in, somebody shouts behind me. "Boo!" I turn around to see Four laughing.

"Four!" I yell, annoyed.

"Sorry, princess. You're just so easy to tease!" he says, still laughing. I scowl and stare at him. Seeing my expression, he laughs harder. I roll my eyes as I keep my earphones in my bag.

" Are you stalking me or what? Why do I always see you on my way to school?" I ask.

"I think I happen to live three houses away from you," Four says and starts to whistle a tune.

I roll my eyes again. "Don't you think I would have noticed you if you live three houses away?"

"Well, you can come over to house number 51 to check it out," he says in a matter-of-fact voice.

I do some simple math mentally. Number 48 to number 51. Three houses away.

We reach school a few minutes later. Four drops me off with Christina and leaves for his class.

{Frozen Heart}

At lunch time, Four falls into step with me and Christina.

"Hey, I was wondering. Would you like to go see a movie with-"

"No," I snap. Christina looks at me appalled.

"Are you sure? It would be great-"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I snap again.

"Okayyyy, fine. You don't have to get so snappy-"

"That's because you're annoying me," I say - or snap? - exasperated.

Four sighs. Before he turns around to walk away, he looks at me. "Don't forget, you can survey house number 51 for your verification anytime," he says with a mischievous wink. "See ya later, beautiful!" With that, he leaves, smiling to himself. I roll my eyes for the hundredth time that day.

As we walk to the lunch line, Christina shakes her head in disapproval. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Did what?" I ask.

"You snapped at him! And turned him down!"

"So?" I ask.

Christina sighs in a I-don't-know-what-to-do-with-you way. "When a hot guy asks you out, you don't turn him down," she says.

"Whether or not he's hot, I don't care. I don't like him, so I'm not going on a date with him," I state.

Christina sighs again. "You're hopeless," she says as we sit down at our usual table with the others.

**I appreciate your suggestions about Tobias' nickname, but its got to be a bit more dramatic, because only Tris is supposed to know. Special thanks to the five people who reviewed. Till the next chapter, lollipops! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! This chapter is a little longer. I was out yesterday so I barely had time to write. Here's your chapter!**

Chapter 5  
Tris

The final bell rings and I leave my seat along with everyone else.

"Tris! Wait up!" Four calls out from his seat beside me. I ignore him and try to disappear in the dismissal crowd before he can catch up to me. I weave through the throngs of students, muttering the occasional "excuse me" and "sorry". Finally, I barge into the girls' toilet and sit down on the floor. I breathe a sigh of relief. There's no way Four can get me now.

I check the time. My watch shows 1.32pm. I'll stay here for five minutes. Four should have left school by then. I pull out my iPhone and randomly swipe through the pages. Suddenly, I receive a text.

Four- You disappeared after the bell rang. Where are you?

I sigh. Can't he tell that I don't want to talk to him? I ignore the message and look through my phone for a while more.

{Frozen Heart}

I lift up my wrist to check the time; my watch shows 1.37pm. _Time to go_, I think to myself.

Poking my head out of the washroom, I do a quick survey of the corridor. The coast is clear. I step out of the washroom and leave school.

{Frozen Heart}

I walk along the stretch of houses until I reach my home. Stepping inside, I call out,"Mum, Dad, I'm home!"

"Hello, dear," calls Dad from the kitchen. Mum steps out of the kitchen with a baking tray in her hands. "Hello, Beatrice. How was school today?" she asks.

'Beatrice' is a name that I allow only my parents to use, even though I don't like it. Not even Caleb is allowed use it, although he still calls me that. "It was fine," I reply.

Mum sets the baking tray on he table. The aroma of cookies wafts through the house. Mum heads back into the kitchen. I grab a cookie and go up to my room to do my homework.

{Frozen Heart}

After finishing a Math worksheet, I put my pen down. I think about my conversation with Four.

_"Don't forget, you can survey house number 51 for your verification anytime."_

I only have an English exercise to complete before I'm done with my homework. I push myself up from my chair and leave the room. "Mum, I'm going out! I'll be back in a while!" I shout.

"Okay, sweetie," says Mum from the kitchen.

The door clicks shut behind me. A soft meow makes me turn around. Staring up at me with its familiar green eyes is a Shadow. Shadow is the stray black kitten that always loiters around my house. I gave him that name when I saw him in the streets in the middle of last year. From its size then, I estimated it to be about 1 year old. Sadly, Mum didn't allow me to keep Shadow as a pet. She still doesn't. To me, Shadow is the pet I keep outside my house. I bend down and stroke Shadow on the head and he purrs in content. I walk down the street to house number 51 with Shadow trailing behind. I peer at he house, wondering if some random stranger is going to pop out and scream at me.

"Tris Prior!" I hear a shout from above. I look up and see Four waving at me from a window of the house. Shadow meows as if he has known Four for forever. _Strange,_ i think to myself._ Does he know Shadow?_ I give him a quick glare, turn on my heel and walk back to my house. Shadow meows and hurriedly scampers after me. "Tris! Wait!" Four shouts urgently and his face disappears from the window. I quicken my steps, knowing that he's coming to talk to me.

Before I can reach the next house, a hand wraps around my arm. "Tris! Why didn't you wait for me?" asks Four.

I'm sick of being polite to Four. "Because I didn't want to talk to you," I state.

Something flashes through his eyes. Hurt, maybe? It was just for a split second, so fast that I'm not sure that it was even there. A wave of guilt washes over me. "Sorry," I say apologetically. Four starts smiling again.

"Nah, it's okay," he says. "I finally found a way to get you to visit me." He's smirking, and even if I'm not looking at him, I would be able to tell that he is because of the pride in his voice.

I scoff and roll my eyes. Shadow meows again. Four smiles fondly and squats down to stroke him.

"You know this cat?" I ask curiously.

"Nope," he says, popping the 'p'.

"Then why does Shadow like you so much?"

"That's his name?" He asks, sidetracking from my question. "Isn't he your cat?"

"Well, yes, Shadow's his name, and he's not my cat. So why does he like you so much?" I ask for the second time.

"God given talent," he says grinning mischievously. He sees the skeptical look I'm giving him and laughs. "Nah, I'm just good with animals, in a way."

"Just like my dad," I say, smiling. He nods. "Hey, don't you have homework to do?" he asks.

"Oh, yes!" I reply, suddenly reminded of the English exercise we were given. "Not much, though. What about you?"

"Nah, I wasn't given much homework either. It won't take me long to finish it," he says shrugging.

"How about we go back and do our work? We can talk tomorrow," I suggest.

Four laughs. "You actually don't mind talking to me tomorrow?" he asks.

I slap him on the shoulder. "C'mon, you're not that bad," I say, laughing. "See you tomorrow!" We wave goodbye as he walks down the street to his house. Shadow purrs as I scratch his head.

I enter the house to fetch him some milk. I place the milk in front of Shadow and he laps it up happily. I sigh. Maybe Four isn't that bad after all.

**Tris finally sees some good in Four! The kitten has finally come into the picture. Btw, my dad is good with animals, so I put that in the story. See ya next time, lollipops! Please review!**

**~Ray**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm alive! Sorry for not updating sooner. I was too tired to write. **

Chapter 6  
Tris

_I hate problem sums!_

I groan in frustration and bury my face in my hands. All these math worksheets are absorbing the little amount of brain juice I have left. I throw down my pen and dig into my drawer. I need chocolate! Stat!

I break a piece off the bar and pop it into my mouth. Mmm... Sweet, creamy goodness.

With my last bit of sanity, I pick up my pen and work on the rest of the problem sums.

{Frozen Heart}

"Done!" I exclaim. I start keeping my worksheets in my bag. My phone beeps.

_Four- Wanna go out 4 coffee?_

I contemplate about this for a while. Is Four too annoying to go out with?

_Tris- No_

_Four- Y not? It'll b a nice chance 2 get out of the hse for some fresh air. :)_

_Ugh. Whatever._

_Tris- Fine, but only based on the fact that we're neighbours and that we should get to know each other better._

_Four- Great! I'm waiting 4 u downstairs_.

Creepy stalker! I think to myself. Since he's already downstairs, it must mean that he wasn't expecting rejection. Big headed much?

I quickly change into a black ruffled top and blue skinny jeans. I comb through my hair and leave the house, informing Mum and Dad as I close the door.

Four is standing on the sidewalk, tapping his foot. His face lights up when he sees me.

"Hey, Tris!" he says.

I smile. "So! Where are we going?" I ask, looking around.

"Well, it's your call, but I can choose if you want," he says shrugging.

I nod and gesture for him to choose. I don't really like making decisions. "How about that café a few streets away?" he asks. "The drinks there are quite good." He points in the direction of the café.

"Sounds good," I say, nodding.

He smiles and holds his hand out to me. I raise an eyebrow and look from his hand to his face and back again. We stay that way for a moment or so, me refusing to take his hand, him looking at me expectantly. He sighs and shoves his hands into his pockets. I can't help but laugh as we walk to the café.

{Frozen Heart}

I'm sitting in the café with Four, sipping my frappé. Four has a great sense of humor. We've been laughing nonstop since we got here.

"So when are you going to tell me why your nickname is Four?" I ask.

"I'll tell you one day. Maybe when you start going out with this hottie over here," he jokes, pointing to himself.

My face falls. I can't date Four. I won't. Sure, he's funny, but he's not my type.

Four sees my face and his smile turns into a worried look. "What's wrong? Did I say something?" he asks.

"I-I," I stutter. I take a deep breath. "I think you're wasting your time on me."

"What do you mean?" he asks, his face a mixture of confusion and hurt.

I instantly feel bad for saying that, but he had to know sooner or later. "I-I don't like you, Four. You're not a bad guy, but I can't visualise the two of us together," I say. "I'm sorry, Four." I don't wait for an answer before standing up and leaving the café with my drink. Before I'm out of earshot, I hear Four shout,"I don't believe I'm wasting my time on you. I'll find a way to win your heart!"

I pause by the door with my hand on the door handle. Deciding not to turn around, I push the door open and walk out, leaving Four behind.

**How was it? I know it's sad that Tris did that, but I don't want the story to progress too fast. Thanks to all those who reviewed, favourited and followed! To all those authors who read my story, you should know how much reviews mean to me. Is it too much to ask for reviews?** **Anyway, until the next chapter!**

**~Ray**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner. I got a few questions in the reviews. For those who don't know, this story days modern day high school fic. As for why I call you guys lollipops... hm... I just find it's cute. So, ****_lollipops._**** Here's your long awaited chapter. **

Chapter 7  
Tris

I open the door to find a red rose sitting at the doorstep. I look at it quizzically and pick it up. Caleb peers over my shoulder curiously.

"Is my watch slow or something? Has Valentines' Day arrived already?" he jokes.

"Caleb! Stop looking and mind your own business!" I shout.

"Okay... okay," he says, cringing away and holding both hands up in surrender.

I look at the rose again. Tied to the stem with a golden string is a note.

_From the guy who is not wasting his time on you._

I can imagine the smirk he was wearing when he wrote this note. The thought makes me smirk myself.

"Not wasting his time on you? Who on earth sent this?" asks Caleb. I look behind me to find Caleb peering over my shoulder again.

"Caleb Prior! Just keep to yourself, can you?"

I head for the door to put the rose in a glass of water. Before opening the door, I turn around. "Anyway, why aren't you in school early? Don't you want to hang out with your friends?" I ask.

"Just keep to yourself, can you?" he imitates me in a high-pitched voice.

I roll my eyes and scoff._ I do not sound like that!_

I take a glass from the rack in the kitchen and fill the bottom with water. Delicately, I place the rose in the glass. I run up the stairs, my feet making soft thudding sounds on the steps. With my free hand, I swing open the door to my room and place the glass on the table.

{Frozen Heart}

We walk to school in silence. I'm half expecting Four to pop out from the middle of nowhere like most days. He doesn't, and I don't know if I should be mad, or glad. Maybe he's still angry about what I said yesterday. He wouldn't have been smirking while writing that note, then. I dump some books in my locker and check my watch. Class will be starting soon, and there's no sign of Christina. I decide to head to class on my own.

I sit down at a seat in the corner and wait for Christina. Chemistry is a class that we're having doer the first time this week, so it'll be the first time we meet our teacher. I take out my sketchbook an start making random doodles.

"Hey, Tris," whispers a soft voice and a breath tickles my ear. I whip my head around to find Four's face centimetres away from my own. I immediately look down and try hard not to blush. Four draws his head back and chuckles.

"Hey! Why are you sitting here?" I ask indignantly, crossing my arms over my chest. "This is Christina's seat!"

Four laughs again. Before he can reply, Christina walks into the room. Her steps turn into stomps as she eyes me, then Four sitting next to me. "Tris!" she exclaims like a drama queen, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're actually giving my seat to him?" she asks, pointing an accusing finger at Four.

I open my mouth to defend myself, but Four cuts in before I can speak. "Just find another seat," he says, winking mischievously at me. I scoff and roll my eyes. "I did _not_ give him your seat."

Christina ignores me. I know she heard me, though. A devilish smile crosses her face. "Since you're already here, you might as well spend the lesson trying to get yourself a girlfriend," she says grinning.

My jaw drops and I stare at her in disbelief. How can she do this to me? I stare after her with desperate, pleading eyes. She just waves her index finger at me and grins, walking over to Marlene and sitting next to her. I pout and sigh. I'm resigned to my fate.

Our History teacher walks into the room. I hear soft laughter towards my left. Uriah and Zeke are the ones making noise. The teacher looks at them warily and clears her throat. Starting her introduction, she says, "Good morning, class. I am Mrs Pedrad, your History teacher for the year.

_Uriah Pedrad. Zeke Pedrad._

The whole class turns towards the twins. They grin mischievously and laugh harder. Mrs Pedrad gives them an angry "I told you not to do this in school" look.

These three are obviously related

**So what do you think it's about? It's quite obvious, isn't it? Hoping for reviews! By the way, in future when I'll be gone for a while, I'll post what's holding me up so that you can estimate when I'll post again:). Hope that's useful. **

**~Ray**


End file.
